


Movie Night

by wowhotcute



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cherries & Whipped Cream, Cute Date, Dom Mark, Fluff, M/M, Sir Kink, Sitophilia, Smut, Sub Jackson, smut & fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowhotcute/pseuds/wowhotcute
Summary: Movie night for Mark and Jackson usually involved a bowl of cherries and whipped cream. The thing is, tonight it wasn’t going to be used as a snack for long...





	1. Chapter 1

            Mark and Jackson loved movie night. It was their rare  opportunity to get away from all the other members and have time as a couple. No loud interruptions, no having someone awkwardly walk in on their make-out sessions. The only downside was that once a month they had to pile their money together to get the boys enough to stay out all night.

             But it was a small price to pay. At first Mark insisted they watch The Conjuring, but Jackson got scared and they decided to watch Waterboy instead (Not that Mark didn't like Jackson clinging onto him when he got scared). While Jackson pulled it up on Netflix, Mark went into the kitchen to grab the traditional movie night snacks. They had the typical popcorn, m&m's, etc. but one treat that was special to Markson movie nights was cherries and whipped cream.

            Back in the early days, the first movie night was an accident. Mark and Jackson had "taken too long to get ready" and the other boys left them. So the two looked at each other and decided to watch a movie. Jackson searched for movies, calling out titles every few minutes while Mark searched for popcorn. 

            The thing is, for some reason the only bag of microwave popcorn they had only had instructions in Thai, and their only member who could speak Thai fluently was out to eat. "Eh, if we pop it in for five minutes it should be fine." Mark shrugged. They agreed and went to set on the couch. 

          The couch was small, so Jackson sat snugly in Mark's lap so they could both see the laptop screen. The only problem with this arrangement was that the two boys had recently developed feelings for each other, both of them being close to asking the other out. And, because they were hormonal young men with no control over themselves, Mark ended up pinning Jackson against the arm of the couch with his tongue stuck down his throat.

           Just as Mark went to put a hand under Jackson's shirt he heard a muttered "do you smell that?" From the boy beneath him. Sure as  hell, their bag of popcorn was on the verge of flames. After opening a window, a bit of screaming, and a bandage for Mark, they had to find something else to eat.

           "Whipped cream!" Mark exclaimed. Jackson bunched his eyebrows up. "Just whipped cream?" Mark rolled his eyes and opened the fridge. "Uhhh, we've got pineapple, bananas, oranges, cherries..." Jackson grabbed the package of cherries and whipped cream can and held it fast "Yep, this is good."

             And so, because of Thai popcorn, inconvenient hormones, almost setting the kitchen on fire, and a want for whipped cream, they had their own tradition. A bowl of cherries, a full can of whipped cream, and lots of kissing.

The two sat as close to each other as they could, Jackson nuzzled into the crook of Mark's neck, Mark's hand held protectively at Jackson's hip. They snuggled closely, the love apparent if anyone walked into the room. Every few minutes was accented with laughter, kisses, or both.

After Waterboy finished, Jackson insisted on watching a Disney movie. Zootopia was always a favorite, but Jackson loved to sing along to Moana so they put that on. During the movie Mark got a little bored. So, he took his faithful can of whipped cream and smeared a little on Jackson's cheek. "Mark! That's cold!" Mark chuckled, licking the sweet substance off his boyfriend's cheek. "Sorry babe."

Jackson whined a little. "Oh god." Mark thought "he's doing the cute thing again." Mark took more whipped cream, smearing it along Jackson's jawline and part of his neck. Mark licked up in a straight, thin line. Jackson whimpered  softly.

            Mark stopped and went back to watching the movie. "B-but Mark..." Jackson pouted. "After the movie babe." Jackson pouted more, but eventually came to terms with the agreement. Jackson fell asleep in Mark's arms a few minutes later. When the movie finally ended, Mark shut off the laptop and gently shook the boy snuggled next to him.

           "Jackson?" Jackson woke up and looked to the older boy. "Yeah?" The younger asked, still a bit dazed. "Do you still want some whipped cream?" Jackson nodded quickly while Mark dragged them off to Mark's bedroom.

           After all, it was only nine o' clock. The boys wouldn't be back till at least two. It was only fair they had some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the spiciness my bro fam.

Mark took his boyfriend 's hand, quickly whisking him away to his bedroom. The younger man was then thrown on the bed while the elder stood at the foot of it. Jackson propped himself up on his elbows, waiting for Mark's next move.

"So Sweet Thing," Mark growled "tell me what you want for dessert." Jackson blushed. Mark was just too much. "I-I want you, Sir." He whimpered. Mark hummed to himself, contemplating the man in front of him. "Are you sure you deserve dessert babe?" Jackson heard a tiny voice in his head yell "FUCK."

The reason for this tiny voice being the fact that Mark was starting to do that thing. Where he makes Jackson beg until he's a mess without even touching him. "Jacky," he says "can you undress yourself for me?" Jackson nodded "Yes Sir."

So, he pulls of his shirt, and slides of his pants before he teasingly pulls at the waistband of his boxers. He looks Mark in the eyes and says confidently "I thought maybe you could do this for me Sir?" Mark's on top of Jackson in the blink of an eye, mouthing at his neck while sliding off the aforementioned boxers. 

          After Mark has left a few sizable bruises on Jackson's neck, he pulls off his own clothing. Jackson watches in awe, always so enthralled by his boyfriend's body. Sure, Jackson was the more buff of the two, but there was something special about Mark's body. It was all lean and powerful.

           Especially his arms. God, that boy could fucking pound into him. "Jacky Baby?" Mark asked "Are you paying attention?" Jackson swallowed before replying "Yes Sir." Mark pat Jackson on the cheek. "Good boy. Now stay still for a second and close your eyes."

           No sooner had Jackson closed his eyes then they flew open, a cold feeling on his chest. He hissed lightly. Whipped cream. Why did Mark have such a thing for whipped cream? "Ahh Baby, you're always so sweet. But I like you a bit sweeter." Jackson clenched his fists on the sheets as he felt Mark lick at his chest.

          Mark's tongue swirled around Jackson's sensitive buds, listening to the boy beneath him whimper and moan. He grabbed the canister of whipped cream again, leaving a line trailing down Jackson's body, stopping just below his erected member. When Mark was done licking all the whipped cream off, he breathed hotly against Jackson's cock. 

          "Sir." Jackson whined "Please." Mark glanced at Jackson for a second before taking him all in one swallow. "Aahh Sir, fuck!" Jackson screamed grabbing for Mark's hair. Mark's head bobbed swiftly and skillfully, swirling his tongue to dig into Jackson's slit.

           After a few minutes Jackson felt a tight heat coil in his stomach . "Sir, please s-stop." He cried out. Mark lifted his head up. "Good boy." He remarked, patting Jackson on the hip. "Now, how about we finally get you that dessert?" Jackson nodded quickly.

          Mark slipped his arms under Jackson's thighs, lifting him up and lowering his head down a bit lower from where it had been. "Wait, Sir." Jackson asked, panicking "what are you do- AAH." His question was cut short by Mark's tongue against his entrance, hot and slick. Jackson squirmed lightly against the sheets, Mark gripping his thighs in a silent command to stay still. 

          Jackson stilled, feeling himself start to cry. Mark's tongue continued to press into him desperately, the wet noises filling the room. "God, fuck. Sir please keep going." Jackson screamed out. His fingers loosely grasped in Mark's hair. Mark rubbed circles in his boyfriend's soft skin and occasionally raised up to bruise his thick thighs.

          Finally, when Mark decided he had "loosened" Jackson enough he pulled back licking his lips. "Alright Jacky," He purred "you have to tell me what you want. Just one. More. Time." 

         Jackson was crying, almost in full hysterics. "Y-you Sir. I want you! I want you to fuck me into the bed a-and claim me. I'll be your slave, your kitten, your slut, your baby boy, your whore. I don't care if I can't walk for weeks. If the fans see my bruises. J-just please Sir." Jackson broke down into a choked sob.

          Mark pulled Jackson up to sit in front of him and lifted his tear stained chin. He captured his lips in a gentle kiss, conflicting the previous actions of the night. "Jackson Wang," Mark whispered into his ear "you are the most perfect human I've ever met and I'm so proud to call you mine." On the last word, Mark pulled Jackson down and sat him on cock.

          Jackson immediately screamed out and started rocking back and forth, his blunt nails scraping at Mark's back. Mark sucked hickies onto  Jackson's vulnerable neck. The two were as close as they could be without being the same entity. Mark flipped Jackson onto his back and draped himself over him, clinging to his shoulders and thrusting into him.

          Jackson never lasted long, especially after so much teasing. "S-sir, fuck." He managed to hiccup out. Luckily, Mark could tell what was wrong. He sat up and flipped Jackson on his stomach. He slid his cock back into Jackson's sensitive hole and grabbed his arms, using them to thrust harder into the boy below him.

          Jackson cried, moaned, and screamed. Mark panted loudly, wanting to make his Baby come before him. He let go of Jackson's arms and slipped his hands under Jackson's chest, searching for his sensitive buds. "Jacky Baby." He growled "you're going to come, right now." He delivered a final thrust, listening to Jackson scream out a final "SIR!"

          As Mark slid out, Jackson flipped back around, carefully as he was still sore. "Sir," he asked "y-you didn't come." He frowned at this, convinced he had done something wrong. "You're right." Mark smirked "that's because I had a treat planned. Now open your mouth." Jackson nodded "Yes Sir." and opened his mouth wide. 

           Mark stood over Jackson and stroked himself quickly, cumming almost instantly all over Jackson's beautiful face and mouth. He then grabbed the whipped cream and squirted it in Jackson's gaping mouth as well. Jackson swallowed the salty sweet mixture and licked his lips. "Thank you Sir." He happily said, lying down on the bed sleepily. "You're welcome Jacky Baby." 

           Mark went to the bathroom to fetch a warm washcloth and was surprised to see Jackson already asleep. He cleaned him gently and then carefully lifted him off the bed into Jackson's bedroom where he snuggled up next to him. He watched Jackson, listening to the soft puff of his breath. "I love movie nights." He thought to himself. And then, content, he fell asleep.

                      *****  
"Guys, they're not picking up." Youngjae said. Jaebum shrugged "Let's just bring the food anyway." Youngjae twisted his sleeve "That's not what I mean, they always pick up..." Yugyeom and BamBam clung to each other, giggling and drunk. "Jackson got fucked, Jackson got fucked." The two sang. Meanwhile Jinyoung looked at the boys in front of him, sipping from the glass in his hand. "If they fucked on the couch again," he deadpaned "I'm going to murder them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is truly Wattpad grade. I suck at life.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote on Wattpad forever ago and like... Wattpad is dead so... why not prop the corpse up here?


End file.
